


lifestyles of the rich & famous

by MinSeulgi



Series: KiHo Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: “Welcome, scholarship student Yoo Kihyun!”Well,shit.





	lifestyles of the rich & famous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth prompt for my KiHo Bingo row! The space itself is for the prompt/verse of Ouran High School Host Club. Some liberties have been taken, and the original cast aren't present (for somewhat obvious reasons).
> 
> My soundtrack for this was the movie Lucy.

“Well... _ shit _ .”

Kihyun frowns, shifting the box he holds so he can stare down at his feet where the remnants of a vase lies in pieces. It’s pretty, in a way, the way that the pieces all mingle together on the floor, blue mixing with the clear, and the white, and the green. It was probably prettier all in one piece, though, which begs the question now… Why is it broken and on the floor?

“Did you do that?”

Kihyun jolts, glancing to his right. There’s a boy leaning against the wall, hands pressed into the pockets of his jacket and eyes wide. His mouth is just slightly agape, too, and it looks just comical enough that it would be funny if Kihyun weren’t suddenly terrified of the answer to the boy’s question.

He glances down to the pieces of the vase against before glancing back to the boy. “I-- I guess so?” Kihyun frowns, brow furrowing. He glances to the vase at his feet, frown deepening. “I don’t know. I mean, I couldn’t see much because I was carrying this box…” The box that now rests mostly on his hip, a weight so heavy that it’s beginning to make his legs hurt. His arms already hurt, feeling like limp noodles attached to his body.

It’s a shame he likes the ladies in the front office so much. If he weren’t afraid of getting them in trouble, he’d drop the box right here and now, delivery be damned. He may be an aide, but he’s no one’s errand boy.

“I think you broke it,” the boy against the wall eventually says, lips pulling into a frown that matches Kihyun’s. 

Kihyun sighs, distressed. “I suppose so.” But more than that, Kihyun also supposed he’s going to have to figure out a way to pay it off. Maybe he can get a part-time job after school. If Kihyun is careful, he should be able to maintain both his grades and a part-time job to pay it off.

“That vase was an antique worth over one hundred million won.”

Kihyun freezes, stunned. He chokes on the breath he inhales next, and the one that follows, and many of those that follow that. He can’t quite get it through his head. One hundred million won. One hundred. Million. Won.

“What was a vase worth one hun--” Kihyun can’t even say it. His heart’s up in his throat,  and his mouth is dry. He can’t even say the price without wanting to be sick. “What would something like that be doing here? This-- this is a school, and--” And Kihyun’s voice is edged with rising hysteria, because he is so, so screwed. He has no idea how he’ll pay that off, much less how long it will take to amass that amount. 

“It was a donation,” the boy says as he pushes away from the wall. “Why did you break it?”

Kihyun stiffens, jaw setting. “I didn’t do it intentionally. I was just trying to delivery this box for one of the ladies in the front office, and--”

The boy seems to take notice of the box then, and he perks a little. “That’s pretty big,” he muses, eyes widening anew. “What’s inside?”

“I don’t know!” Exasperation bleeds into Kihyun’s voice as he steals a furtive glance around himself. But there’s nowhere to go, no one to save him, and no other students that might be able to tell him where to find, “Shin Hoseok. I’m looking for Shin Hoseok. Do you know where I can find him?”

The boy perks considerable now, beaming. “Hoseokkie hyung? Of course I do! I was just on my way to meet him.” He reaches out, grabbing Kihyun’s arm and pulling him along.

Kihyun jolts, but the boy’s grip is like iron, and Kihyun can’t even pull himself free enough to adjust his hold on the box. He’s forced to hobble awkwardly in the boy’s wake, struggling to move forward without dropping the box that sits on his hip. 

They wander through the halls, passing doors that all look alike until they come to a set of ornate double doors. The boy pushes them open with his free hand, revealing a decadent lobby adorned with deep reds, gleaming golds, and striking black accents. And there, waiting on and around a couch in the center of the room, are five overwhelmingly beautiful boys.

“Welcome,” the blond in the center says before they’ve even cleared the doors. He’s all smiles, they all are, beaming and benevolent. It’s a beautiful image, and for an instant Kihyun can’t help but liken it to some sort of paradise.

And then all at once, that image is broken.

“Oh,” one of them says, looking put out. “It’s just Joo and a boy.”

“Hey!” That’s the blond, and he shoots them a dry look. Joo, which is apparently the boy that had dragged Kihyun into the room to begin with, leaves him by the door and heads to the group. Within seconds, there’s an arm round his shoulders and he’s being pulled into the side of a boy that resembles a sleepy bear. “He’s still an honored guest, and we will treat him as such.”

There’s a flurry of whispers, but the blond pays them no mind as he turns back to Kihyun with a smile. “Welcome, scholarship student Yoo Kihyun!”

Kihyun flushes, confused, and takes a faltering step back. “Thank you?” As a scholarship student in such a prestigious academy, being greeted like this is a little overwhelming, and Kihyun finds himself wishing for a hole to hide in, at least until the clamor dies down.

Alas, there are no holes to speak of. There is, however, the set of double doors he just came in through, and Kihyun is content enough to edge back toward them, deciding that his search for Shin Hoseok should take priority and that he can come back later

Or not.

“Don’t leave yet!” Joo says, voice rising above the clamor. “You have to give Hoseokkie hyung his package, and then you have to tell them about the vase you broke!”

For a moment, everything is silent.

Then the clamor resumes, louder and more intense. From it, Kihyun hears two distinct voices.

“A package for me?!”

“You broke a vase?!”

Kihyun slumps where he stands, stressed and at a loss for words.

Well,  _ shit _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@CreateTheSound](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound)!


End file.
